


The Barians Play Mario Kart

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always say Mario Kart can ruin friendships, but when those playing aren't friends in the first place... You can imagine it's not very pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barians Play Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riceseedling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceseedling/gifts).



"Don't you fucking dare..." Mizael whispered as the dark demon known as the blue shell appeared on his screen, just to smash Yoshi straight into the ground. Why does he even play Yoshi? This piece of shit. He's not even a dragon. He's just... a fucking... dinosaur? Thing? Mizael wasn't actually quite sure what Yoshi is but he's kind of like a dinosaur which is kind of like a dragon but without the wings, if you try really, really hard. Anyways, he needed to stop letting all his anger out on Yoshi. He takes enough shit from Mario as it is. The one he should really be mad at... just fucking zipped into first place like the shitlord he is.

That fucker. Vector. No words could describe the rage that consumes his soul when playing Mario Kart with Vector. Vector, who of course, just made another snarky remark as he crossed the finish line. Mizael had had enough. Every fucking race they've had today has been like this. Mizael is in first, Vector pulls some of his signature bullshit and then he wins. Over and over. Mizael was fucking done. This is where he drew the goddamn line.

In their next race, history repeated itself. However, with a twist. There was Vector, about to win again, right when Mizael hit the item box and the roulette of fate spun in his favor. The Bullet Bill. It was here. That torpedo that held all of his hopes and dreams snuck past Vector at the last second. And in that instant, Vector stood up, and the next thing Mizael knew...

He was on the fucking ground, a searing pain at the side of his head. Where did this come from? Shakily, Mizael looked up. Vector was looking down on him with an unbridled hatred in his eyes, a few golden strands still clenched in his fist. Oh no, he fucking didn't. He fucking yanked on the hair wing as hard as those pasty little hands would let him.

Mizael screamed.

"THAT FUCKING HURT, ASSHOLE. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, VECTOR, THAT THING HAS FUCKING NERVES, MAN. THE HAIR WING HAS NERVES. I AM A FREAK OF NATURE, VECTOR." Durbe heard the screaming all the way from The Quiet Room (The only room in the house besides other's rooms that Vector was banned from.) and came rushing over to unplug Shark's dinky old Wii from, like, six years ago at least, (That was all they could afford, you see.) from the wall for about the third time that week.

"Do I have to babysit you guys everyday?" Durbe let out a sigh.

"Tch. Moe as always..." Vector muttered under his breath. Durbe just kind of looked at him like people do on The Office for that comment.

"Well then, Vector, why don't you go stand in the corner and think about what you've just done?" Vector turned around and walked backwards towards the corner while flipping Mizael off, thinking he looked cool, but he ended up backing straight into the wall.

"I need a nap." Mizael said finally and walked away. Durbe decided to take matters into his own hands. He returned the copy of Mario Kart to its case and began to leave.

"Wait, Durbe, what the fuck?" Vector started to approach him when Durbe glared and pointed back towards the corner where Vector belonged and he slid back. "Where are you taking that?"

"I am confiscating it for a few days." Durbe left before there was any objection from the peanut gallery. Well, a few days shouldn't matter right? It would take Mizael that long to cool down enough to play again anyways. Vector just sat in the corner and thought about like, murder, or something, because he had nothing else to do and was certainly not going to think about what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy  
> next chapter ???? sometime?


End file.
